


Tokyo Ghoul - EXPIRATION DATE

by galateabellator



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: A+ rated ghouls, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Bikaku, CCG Investigators - Freeform, CCG's Hound, CCG's Huntress, CCG's IT Cyber-Technician, Cannibalism, Doll Collector (Ghoul OC), F/M, First Class Investigator, Gen, Ghoul Cannibalism, Ghoulification, Ghouls, Hacker, Investigations, Kagune, Kakugan, Kakuja, Koukaku, Multi, Murder, Organ Transplantation, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Panic Attacks, Quinque, Rank 1 investigator, Rape, Rinkaku, S-rated ghouls, Sadism, Scorpion's Tail, The Scorpio (Ghoul OC), Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction, Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction galateabellator, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Tokyo Wards, Torture, scheme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateabellator/pseuds/galateabellator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some want her back. Some want her gone for good. Also, a ghoul known as "Doll Collector" has purposely attracted the attention of media, and now openly mocks the work of CCG. Openly mocks her. What will she do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's time to add you to my collection._
> 
> Chapter was also posted on my DeviantArt Page: http://galateabellator.deviantart.com/art/TG-EXPIRATION-DATE-The-Gift-pt-1-608496945

# Tokyo Ghoul fanfic - EXPIRATION DATE

by galateabellator, May 11, 2016, 8:13:11 PM  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Drama

_Warning: This chapter mentions violence, murders, cannibalism and other delicate themes from Tokyo Ghoul Universe. Consider yourselves warned._

**PART 1 – Gift**

_**Kuroyama’s Apartment, no. 203; June 7th 20XX; 03:38 a.m.** _

_The loud ringing of cell-phone suddenly woke her up. She punched the pillow with frustration, and inhaled deeply to calm herself down. There were a few things that she hated more than being woken up in the middle of the night, but in that exact moment, she couldn’t recall a single one of those. She was frowning while unlocking her display, removing the locks of her hair from her eyes. When she spoke, her voice sounded deeper than usual due to being half-asleep._

_“This better be good.”_

_After hearing the first few sentences, she has literally jumped out of her bed and has started putting a pair of white, neatly ironed trousers on. She has skillfully switched her sleeping-shirt with a formal, purple one, and added white suit-jacket over it. The phone was pressed to her ear the whole time._

_“Yes, yes, got it. I am on my way.”_

_She has ended the call and added her belt to her attire, quickly attaching a plastic, grayish folder to it. She has picked a comfortable pair of shoes. After putting those on, she has rushed towards the exit. She has stopped for a moment, checking the clock on her hallway's wall. She was out of time. Really out of time._

_“Damn.”_

_She has entered the bathroom anyway, quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth as quickly as she could… then practically stormed out, cursing her lack of time to take a proper shower._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_1st Ward, Chiyoda, Tokyo; CCG Headquarters; Press-Conference Room; June 7th 20XX; 04:20 a.m._ **

“Are you really sure this is a good idea?” he had to ask prior to engaging into something as risky as her recent request. She had mad ideas, and he wasn't in the mood for them. He was tired. His black hair, which was usually perfectly combed for most of the time at work, was now messy and made him look younger and less serious. For a few seconds, he was rubbing his green eyes, in hope to make the tingling stop. He has put a pair of glasses on, and opened the brand new model of laptop on his lap. “Because, honestly, I am not.”

“It can’t hurt to try,” the woman was fixing her make-up in a small mirror in her left hand. She has fixed her hair with a careless movement of her fingers, and yawned. The lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on her. 

“It can hurt. _And a lot_ ,” he reminded her. “And not just you. The civilians…”

“I am willing to take that risk,” she sounded pretty determined, “and so is Matsuri Washuu.”

“Oh, come on. Just because he is a big shot doesn't mean that your cause is justified. The guy is practically famous for all the bloodshed in his cold-calculated missions!”

“I have his authorization, so do as I asked. _Pretty pleeeeaaase_ ,” she smiled sweetly. He just rolled his eyes. 

The keyboard silently echoed while he was typing, moving his fingers so fast that it could have almost been considered a minor form of art. He was over-riding some codes. She didn’t really pay attention because he was too fast anyway, and she couldn’t learn a thing by watching him work in that manner. He was changing the code lines manually, and switched several windows while doing so. The reflection of monitor was visible in the reflection of his glasses, and it was blinking, moving and scrolling here and there. 

When it came down to computers (and other tech-stuff she wasn’t quite familiar with), there was hardly a better guy comparing to her colleague. The small 'beep' suddenly broke the silence, and he raised his head to face her. 

“The Rc Scan Gate is now officially disabled for the Press-Conference Room. _You are welcome_.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_1st Ward, Chiyoda, Tokyo; CCG Headquarters; Press-Conference Room; June 7th September 20XX; 09:03 a.m._ **

She has peeked behind the curtain that separated them from the crowd. 

The room was filled up to the last seat. Despite that fact, some attendees were persistent and remained standing regardless of discomfort, in hope to get the news first-handed. They didn’t bother waiting for hours if necessary, their primary goal was to hear the newest information, and be the first ones to share it with the world. Such was the nature of media. 

The table was the same as usual – long, narrow and covered with white sheet. Quite boring, really. The places at the table were marked by names, and were decorated with modest arrangements of flowers and glasses of water. The seats were comfortable, with several microphones put in front of each, and every place was facing at least three cameras from different TV-stations, ready to broadcast whatever CCG was planning to share with them at any time. 

She didn't like it. The cameras had always made her uneasy, she had always expected to stutter, or mix the facts, or have a blockade, or do some other stupid thing while being broadcasted live over the whole Tokyo. Luckily, there weren't any incidents so far, because she had a cold presence despite the anxiety. The uneasiness was always there, and no matter how many times she appeared in front of the lenses, it has never completely gone away. 

She was nervous while walking towards her seat. All those flashes that followed annoyed her, but she didn’t show it. She was good at keeping her poker-face when necessary.

Despite strongly disliking all the media-attention she has getting lately, she had to abide. It was part of her job now. She was the main spokesperson for the CCG, and has dealt with reporters, journalists and visitors whenever it was required of her. 

Shortly after taking a seat, and looking into the crowd... the show, the spectacle... has started. 

“Kuroyama sama!” 

“Diana-san!” 

“Diana!” 

“What can you share with us this time?” 

“Is it really true that _The Owl_ has appeared again?” 

“Has the ghoul activity…”

She has cleared her throat. The crowd was still shouting, still murmuring. She has tapped her microphone twice, and the device produced a small sound. 

“Everyone. Please. You know the drill, we’ve done this before. So, let’s just follow the protocol, shall we?”

Her green eyes went through the whole conference room, visually scanning the faces, and reactions.

“First of all, let me thank you on behalf of the CCG for coming. We are grateful for your interest, your time, and your presence in our media sector. The cooperation with you has proved to be fruitful and quite helpful regarding some of our tasks. They resulted in successful missions. However, as you must be already aware, I am not allowed to share the vital information from our current investigations, for that would obstruct the cases more than it would help them. I am sure I am not alone in this sentiment, and that you understand.”

“Kuroyama-sama! Can you still tell us…”

“Can you please share…”

“Ladies and gentleman. Please. Raise your hand if you have a question, and we will be happy to answer if it’s within our allowance,” Diana has politely reminded them. The hands instantly rose in the air. Diana has chosen the first few. Their questions were pretty standard. 

“How many investigators are currently working on cases? How many ghouls have been detected? Are there any chances that CCG would hire more people, even if they haven’t been through the Academy’s training?”

“The exceptions could be made, but the training is a necessary part for every ghoul investigator.” 

“Are the quinques really that hard to wield? Has the CCG upgraded the system they are based on, and functioning on?” 

“They can be tricky to wield, but aren't hard to use once you've mastered the basics and once you are in good shape. It requires stealth and stamina. We are constantly working on quinques in their development sector. Our laboratory team has produced several new models, based on several ghoul-types. They are hybrids, so they are yet to be tested on field, but I dare say they are pretty advanced, and will be pretty effective _while_ and _when_ confronting ghouls out there.” 

A nerdy looking girl, with glasses, long brown hair tied in the twin braids, and a blue dress with small yellow dots caught Diana’s attention. She was holding a pen and a notebook, ready to post a question or two. 

“Kuroyama-sama, since you are a Ghoul Profiler, can you tell us more about the ghoul called the Doll Collector? He has attracted a lot of media attention, and he strikes terror into hearts of civilians. It would be helpful if you could give us a few features you think this individual possesses.”

“The media has already shared the basics. The Doll Collector is a ghoul who hunts for sports rather than food. It’s fun to it. It usually attacks young, successful females, who are famous in some way, and who are very beautiful. That ghoul thinks of itself as an… _aesthete_ , sort to say. We could say it prefers having beautifully arranged food on its platter. Redheads, blondes, raven-haired ones. Everyone, as long as they are good looking, and accomplished in some way.”

Someone from the crowd gasped. Diana has continued. “So far, it has killed two actresses, a singer, and an athlete - all the facts that indicate it prefers success along with beauty. Think of it as... of the _spice_ , added to a _meal_. It makes that ghoul feel... _accomplished_ in some way. However, that doesn’t necessarily mean it wouldn’t attack the infamous girls. It just means that these four have gotten special attention of the media. The Doll Collector has probably killed at least… about ten infamous girls prior, and in addition to these we know about.”

“What makes you think so?” the girl has averted her pale, grey eyes solely to write down everything that Diana was saying.

“It needed to prepare itself first. To train prior killing _big fishes in the sea_ , if you will. Also, there are several missing-girl reports that fit the criteria of this ghoul. It has a distinctive, specific taste.”

“You are saying “it”, instead of specifying the gender. Is there any reason to it?”

“No, no, no." She smiled. "It’s just a habit. I don’t see them as persons, that’s all. Their gender means very little to me,” she added in her best _in-matter-of-fact_ tone. She has sweetly smiled to the girl who kept writing in her notebook. 

“Do you think The Doll Collector is a male? Attracted to those girls in some twisted way?” another reporter couldn’t resist but to ask even if it wasn't his turn to make that question. 

“ _That_ would be _**The Scorpio**_ ,” the investigator on Diana’s left responded in her stead, reminding the public about the really nasty case the CCG was previously working on. 

Yoshio Kitamura has fixed his squared glasses on his long nose, and leaned his handsome, cocky face onto his perfectly-sized, shiny black glove. The flashes turned at him, and he enjoyed all the attention he has gotten, unlike Diana. 

He was doing the same thing that she did, though. He was scanning all the people in the room, trying to figure something out. He was observing. Focusing onto details. Remembering faces. Reading their actions. And analyzing. 

“I understand your confusion, and it's not negligible,” Diana has politely added again. “There are certain similarities between these two ghouls. Let's draw a parallel between the two. For both of them, that common thing would be the choice of victims - both of them prefer beautiful women as food. Both of them are sadists, and unnecessary cruel towards their victims.” 

She has taken a flower from a vase and started touching the yellow petals. 

“However, The Scorpio has that one feature that really distinguishes him from The Doll Collector. It hunts in order to prove itself to itself, and to others. It finds its self-worth in its work. The Scorpio, on the other hand, hunted for sadistic pleasure. He enjoyed inflict pain. Inspiring  fear. It's widely known that it has sexually abused his victims prior to eating them, and that he even mutilated them alive while having an intercourse. So, make no mistake. While The Doll Collector does mistreat and sometimes torture its victims, it doesn't damage them as badly or as monstrously as the Scorpio did. It considers itself too much of an aesthete to rape the chosen girls. If it did something as gruesome as the rape of its own food, it would make its sense of beauty shattered.”

Diana pointed with the flower towards the spectators. “Its’ twisted logic can be explained throughout the next example. Let’s say… that you have a really beautiful meat you are savoring to eat. A healthy, young, strong deer, perhaps. The slicing, or shredding doesn’t degrade the quality of meat. When prepared, it still tastes well. But if you rape it, you defile it, you stain it and you degrade it. After you prepare it, it doesn’t taste the same – or at least, not to the Collector’s tongue. It would ruin the concept of its perfection. While The Scorpio was… a completely different story. A sadist who killed for fun and for its sick fetishes.”

She has crushed the flower in her hand.

“Luckily for us, The Scorpio has been put down,” Yoshio kindly reminded everyone again, and smiled to Diana. “Thanks to the hard work of ghoul investigators.” 

“Exactly. The Doll Collector will be put down too… it’s just the matter of time,” Diana’s voice sounded confident, and as if she knew more than she was giving away. Which, in her case… really was the case. 

“Next question, please,” Yoshio encouraged, and the team kept answering according to instructions. 

The conference has ended about an hour later. Diana has taken her folder, and went upstairs to make a detailed report about the whole thing. 

**_17th Ward, Kita, Tokyo: CCG Headquarters; S17 conference room; June 7th 20XX; 17:42 p.m._ **

She was drinking her favorite coffee brand, savoring each sip along the way. While doing so, she was stretching her limbs, trying to make herself more comfortable in her chair. She has already finished several profiling models for a few recent cases, and was hoping that her work for the day was finally over. 

The short, strong knocking that followed indicated that it wasn’t the case. 

“Come in,” she has lazily responded, and turned once in her rotating chair. Once she has stopped, a tall, handsome man with dark hair and teal eyes was facing her, with a shade of a smile on his face. His distinct eyebrows were curved at the end… a trademark of Rank 1, Division I’s ghoul investigator, Amon Koutarou. He was carrying a suitcase. 

“I knew it would be you,” she smiled. She appointed towards the first empty seat next to her, and he took it. He has loosened up his collar a bit, to make himself more comfortable. 

“By the way I knocked,” he humored her, and put a suitcase on the table. 

“And by the way you walk,” she has de-attached the folder from her belt, and put it next to his suitcase.

“You could tell?” he raised those distinctive eyebrows, amused. 

“Yeah, I am _that_ good,” she has taken the opened box of donuts that stood next to the pile of papers, and offered him to take some. He hesitated, so she rolled her eyes, and picked the chocolate-glazed one for him. 

“Eat up! Chocolate equals tryptophan, equals serotonin-release to the brain, meaning, it makes you happy, and lifts your mood. You are a big guy, you should take all three of these. Here. Indulge me.”

He did. He loved sweet things. 

“Are you here for the suspect number 696?” she asked. “I think I have already sent the analysis…”

“You did, and I have read it. I am onto it, but that’s not why I am here.” 

He paused. “It’s weird… to have you as an analyst, a profiler… a consultant, or whatever you currently are in these cases. You should come back to field instead of being in Division II,” he spoke honestly. There was no need to sugar-coat anything with her. 

“Not in the mood for gloomy themes, we are almost out of donuts,” she joked about it, but he noticed the sadness underneath. The same sadness that resided with him too. “So… what are you up to, hunk? What brings you to Kita? I thought you were stationed somewhere else.” 

“I am, actually. I was just passing by, bearing gifts for old friends,” Amon smiled. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

The two greeted, and only after he left the room she has remembered that she has completely forgotten to offer a cup of coffee to him. Well then, she thought… she will just do it the next time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

**_17th Ward, Kita, Tokyo; “Sibelius”, local shop, nearby alley; June 7th 20XX; 18:54 p.m._ **

She has bought a dark-red skirt, grey shirt, and a pair of light-brown high-heels. She was carrying those items in several bags, and was randomly walking between buildings, just strolling down the alleys. Some parts of the district weren’t safe, and it was easy to get ambushed by hooligans, or worse - by ghouls. 

Diana was walking through one of those areas, occasionally checking her wristwatch. It should be... any moment now. Her face was concerned. Serious.  

“Kuroyama Diana!” the voice that echoed behind her seemed familiar. Diana has turned, only to see s masked figure, heading straight for her.

The mask seemed to be made out of porcelain. Two long, black lines were covering the eyes, and the mouth was covered in the red paint, in shape that resembled a small heart. Diana’s bags fell on the ground. 

The Doll Collector was standing in front of her. Predatory organ of this ghoul was already out, in shape of six, pale-orange tentacles. Diana gasped. The kagune was _rinkaku_ type. 

The ghoul spoke again, and that eerie voice sent shivers down her spine.  

“It’s time to add you to my collection.”


	2. The Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Don't take it personally._
> 
> The second chapter for my Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction story, featuring my OCs, Diana Kuroyama, and Yoshio Kitamura. 
> 
> Posted on my DA account: http://galateabellator.deviantart.com/art/TG-EXPIRATION-DATE-The-Huntress-pt-2-609269336?q=gallery%3Agalateabellator%2F46150061

# Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction - EXPIRATION DATE

by galateabellator, 1 week and 4 days ago  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Drama

_Warning: This chapter mentions violence, murders, cannibalism and other delicate themes from Tokyo Ghoul Universe. Consider yourselves warned._

**PART 2 – The Huntress**

**_17th Ward, Kita, Tokyo; “Sibelius”, local shop, nearby alley; June 7th 20XX; 19:02 p.m._ **

“Please, don’t hurt me…” Diana’s voice was a whisper now, “please. I am just… a spokesperson for the CCG. It’s part of my job to say all those things, but really… I just want to stay out of it. All of it.”

She was trembling. The ghoul was pleased to see the expression of pure fear on her face, and to hear the evident despair in her tone. 

“You were speaking so bravely and confidently on that press-conference. Tell me now, Kuroyama. What else have you deduced, based on all the data your investigators acquired? How does my profile look like?” the ghoul chuckled in a high pitched tone.

“Y-you… are a high-skilled killer. _A predator_. Ranked… A+, probably… or you are almost an S-class rated ghoul. You have killed many times, but just recently, you have decided it was high time to throw away your low-profile hunting, and go public. You demand attention, you demand media. Your kills aren’t just… for the sake of surviving, or to get nutrition. Not anymore. You want to be famous, acknowledged, and feared.”

“Indeed! I want to be recognized. I want to be feared. Because in this funny little food-chain of ours, I get to be on top, and you get to be devoured!” the ghoul has laughed again.  

“What I don't understand about you... is... that you could have just joined the _Aogiri Tree_ , or some other ghoul-organization. You haven't. Which makes me wonder whether that's good enough for you. It's not, right? You work better when you are alone,” Diana has figured, and the ghoul made a step towards her, so she took additional step back. She has tripped over her bag and fell on the ground next to it.

“I hate working in groups. They slow me down. I hate the rules, and the hierarchy. I won’t be ruled by anyone. I don’t need kings, or higher-ups. Aogiri Tree doesn’t fit, or satisfy my criteria. Nor do any other ghoul groups. It doesn’t suit my… _aesthetics_ , you called it, I believe?” 

The profiler nodded. “I did. You _are_ a creature of aesthetics, aren’t you?” Diana asked. 

“Oh yes, very much so. You can see that in my feeding patterns. You have studied them, haven’t you, you noisy, nosy girl?” the first, front tentacle of the kagune aimed forcefully in Diana’s direction. If she hadn’t rolled over, she would have been hit. 

“I did, actually. You prefer devouring women comparing to men. You are also after famous, beautiful females, recognized by the society in some way. You love when they are talented. You’ve taken an actress, an athlete, and a singer so far. You ate their intestines; you took their eyes, and their inner organs, with emphasis to hearts and livers. You did it carefully, and with care. You haven’t mutilated them more than necessary; you preferred them in their ‘natural’ look. You kept them in formalin. You stuffed them, and persevered the rest of their bodies with chemicals, keeping their original looks as close as possible. You preserved their beauty. They look like dolls now - hence your infamous nickname.”

“That’s right, Kuroyama-sama. Everything you’ve stated is correct, and applies to me well. I am almost honored by how well you’ve managed to put all these… conclusions… together with so little information you’ve previously had in your possession. You really are every bit as intelligent as they say.”

“Please… just… don’t hurt me…”

“Don't spoil my fun with begging, dear! You know you are beyond saving at this point! And as you must be already, painfully aware… you fit my criteria almost too well. You are exactly the type I prefer to devour! Look at you!” The kagune spread through the air once again, like a big, giant tail. 

Diana was still down on the pavement, rising into a sitting position. Her green eyes were narrowing as her expression was changing from terrified to serious, and an oddly calmed-one. Her fists were clenched, her legs bent.

“Such a beautiful woman you are. Blessed with appearance, and brains both. Smart, and well-spoken. I’d say you’ve won a genetic lottery,” the ghoul chuckled again, in that distorted voice. 

“See, I did a little research on my own, Kuroyama. You’ve got your exotic appearance from your parents. There’s a father, first name Ryou, a Japanese businessman. Then, there’s a mother, first name Ludovica, a French/Italian designer. Four siblings, two brothers and two sisters - but only you have joined the CCG’s junior high-school, then the Academy, and finally the Committee. You excelled in ghoul profiling, being able to identify more than twenty ghouls in active cases, helping the fellow investigators and comrades. If I am not mistaken… that has earned you the title of the _CCG's Huntress_. Am I right?”

Diana’s stare was cold now. Cold and indifferent. The ghoul didn’t like it. 

“So you _are_ the Huntress, then? I wasn't sure, but now... I can see it quite clearly. It really suits you. Faking that you were less powerful. That you are scared. That you were frightened about being hunted and killed by the likes of me. But I was a fool to believe it, wasn't I? Those eyes. That cold despise. The Huntress was the hunted only to reveal her true colors. That contempt. That sudden fortitude. That look of _inevitability_ that you emit. I hate that look, Kuroyama. I have killed for lesser reasons. I will have to gouge your eyes out first… but don’t worry. You are going to be a beautiful corpse nevertheless. The most precious, and the most valued one in the entire collection, since you are CCG's tool.” 

The sharp, orange rinkaku kagune moved again. Diana’s hand reached under the pile of her own, scattered bags, lifting a suitcase just in time. 

**_17th Ward, Kita, Tokyo; CCG Headquarters; S17 conference room; June 7th 20XX; 17:50 p.m._ **

_“So… what are you up to, hunk? What brings you to Kita? I thought you were stationed somewhere else.”_

_“I am. I was just passing by, bearing gifts for old friends,” Amon smiled._

He tapped the suitcase he brought. Twice.

“But… isn’t that… _Doujima_?” she was confused, expecting his quinque neatly tucked there. 

“No. I have left mine at the reception. This one is an old acquaintance of yours, Huntress,” Amon pushed the suitcase towards her. Surely, it was silver now, and ordinary like the rest of those other suitcases for investigators. Hers was dark-green once (to match the color of her quinque) with white ornaments in corners, and around the handle. It could be re-made again, in the same manner. 

“Mado,” she whispered. “He repaired it? But Amon… I am not…”

“Investigator, or Profiler - what difference does it make? You are still one of us, and you still need the protection. And with all the due respect… I don’t think Kitamura is efficient, or sufficient enough for that.”

“Don’t let him hear you,” she giggled shortly. In the next moment, she was hugging her ex-classmate. He was a bit surprised, and definitely a bit uncomfortable. His face was reddish. 

“Thank you for this. Honestly. Thank you. Thank Mado too on my behalf if I don’t see him soon. But… I can’t have it back, Amon. You know I can’t.” 

He hugged her, touching the strands of her hair as his hand moved to embrace her shoulders. 

“Of course you can. It’s yours. You earned it, despite your current status regarding the field. It’s the one thing we all agree upon – you need to be armed, even if you aren’t an active investigator anymore. You are a public face.” 

He has rubbed her back, in a weak  attempt to comfort her. 

“Right.” She shook her head, separated herself from her colleague and took a donut from the package. She has taken a bite, recalling her own advice about the chocolate as well. 

“Don’t tell Mado I got all teary. And don’t mention it in front of Yoshio, he will tease. Or Arima. Especially not in front of Arima, that would be really embarrassing… no, you know what? Don’t mention it in front of anyone. _Ever_. It will be our little secret.” 

“One of the many, huh?” Amon smiled, and got up. 

“Exactly. Take care then, investigator.” 

He patted her shoulder prior to leaving - a short, amicable gesture. 

“Will do, profiler. You too. Let’s do our best.” 

_The two greeted, and only after he left the room she has remembered that she has completely forgotten to offer a cup of coffee to him. Well then, she thought… she will just do it the next time._

**_17th Ward, Kita, Tokyo; “Sibelius”, local shop, nearby alley; June 7th 20XX; 19:13 p.m._ **

It all happened in matter of seconds. The tentacles reached, sharp as ever, and in unison, but the steel was hard to pierce. The silver bent, but Diana wasn’t hurt. She has pressed the handle.

The suitcase clicked, releasing a long, thick mass that electrified, forming a hard, dark-green shield in front of Diana. The quinque was made out of five, extremely large joints, with a sharp, curved sting at their end. 

“Quinque?” the ghoul seemed surprised, but shook off that feeling and attacked again. Diana got up on her feet, and wielded the hilt of her weapon, blocking the tentacles from various directions. One of them hit her, and made her cheek bleed. Diana has removed the blood from her face by one swift brush of her sleeve.

“That’s a fancy toy you’ve got there, Huntress. Where did you get it?” 

“From the Dove named Kureo Mado. He is an amazing investigator with knack for modifying quinques, he's really passionate about them. But if you ask for my weapon's origins - this fellow was forged from _The Scorpio_ 's kagune. You remember _him_ , don’t you?” Diana’s quinque clicked as the joints started moving, like joined on a thread that glued them together, but not entirely to each other. “After all, I compared the two of you at the press-conference.” 

A forceful pull on Diana’s side made the quinque extend, and reach towards the ghoul. It grazed the ghoul’s face, and the porcelain mask cracked.

“Hah. So, you knew?” the ghoul smiled, and it echoed. 

“You were too confident when you attended the conference, posing as a journalist,” Diana’s next move sliced the ghoul’s torso, sending blood all over the wall, and floor, and the ghoul backed down. When the mask finally broke, and revealed the face, Diana wasn’t surprised. At all. 

“The reason I haven’t specified the gender was because I was sure you were a female. But have I revealed that, you’d have known that I was onto you. Despite wearing that horrid, dotted dress, glasses  and braids, I could see… that you weren’t quite the one you were claiming to be, Ayumi. Was it really Ayumi?”

 _The Scorpion’s Tail_ blocked the attack of ghoul-girl’s kagune. 

“Yes, that's my real name. I couldn't resist putting it on card despite posing as a style-less journalist for the audience. But, it really hurts my pride when I know that you expected me to show up. Ever since it was publicly announced that the RC Scan Gate wasn’t working, I was fighting the urge to come. I almost passed and stayed home,” the ghoul-girl stated. “RC suppressants are hard to buy. But that’s why the gate was disabled, wasn't it? You were setting a trap.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d come. I figured you wouldn’t resist to show up, once when you’ve gotten so much attention from both the press, the news and the public in general, not to mention from the CCG as well.”

The ghoul smiled again. “Are you going to imprison me then? To transport me to the ghoul-detention center in the 24th ward? _Cochlea_ , was it?”

“That's what you'd like, wouldn't you? Ah, the glory of the media. The attention of the press. The cameras. The headlines. Doll Collector Captured. Doll Collector Imprisoned. Horrific Story of a Serial Killer Who Made Dolls Out Of His Victims. Or some other crappy titles like that. You couldn't resist coming to the conference because you felt important. Like you were finally given a chance to present yourself to the world, in a big way, despite wearing another type of mask. Mask of a _human_.” 

“You really have a way with words, profiler Kuroyama,” Ayumi smirked. 

“Only when I am inspired. Let me look into this more. You were also curious about the info CCG had on you. It was all too alluring to resist, was it? The trill was there. The risk of getting caught, which only added to the suspense. The chance to mock Marude, or Washuu, or the investigators under their noses and under the pretense that you were just… a human girl. Couldn't put aside the chance to mock _me_ that way as well. But I assumed you’d come, because you are such a hopeless, self-centered, ego-type.”

“I won't deny it. I was curious. Tempted. I certainly haven’t expected you to figure out that I was a girl… well, kudos for that, profiler. It wasn’t something that many others were able to deduce. Everyone thought it was the same like with The Scorpio, but he raped his targets, which I personally find atrocious and vulgar.”

“On that, we agree,” Diana smiled. “But with you, it wasn’t all that simple. You weren’t just a mindless sadist, sexually attracted to the people you killed. The core of your problem is vanity, sort to say, because you were envious. All those beautiful, successful and talented young woman. Walking, living, breathing reminders of everything that you wanted to be, but couldn’t, because you didn’t think of yourself as someone who has a distinctive physical appearance, appeal, or any particular talent. Beside killing and making your own collection of corpses, that is.” 

“Their very existence bothered me. They were allowed to have everything. That’s not fair, is it? To have it all, and not even try hard? You are already given your looks. Your talent. It’s easy to get famous when you have those factors covered, right? I had nothing. I was just a girl… a ghoul, who had to maintain the low profile in order to survive. To blend in the human society. To imitate thier habits, their customes and their so called manners and culture. It made me furious. Why would some people have everything, while I had to suffer every single day, being this… talent-less and ugly along the way? Nobody wanted me. Nobody understood me. I was rejected so many times by so many people, and ghouls alike… that the only comfort I had, was to play with my dolls. And that’s where the initial idea was born.” 

“Understood. Got it,” Diana mocked. “But rejection and suffering don’t justify the murders and cannibalism. Nor the fact that you are a hungry ghoul, because you weren’t killing just to satisfy your appetite. You were killing for sport, for making your twisted dolls, for making…”

“ _Art_. Really. It’s an art. My dolls are all so beautiful. So, that's why you’ve got to understand that… it truly bothers me when I get compared to The Scorpio.”

“I can see why. He was a vulgar, perverted son of a bitch, and it was my pleasure to put him down.”

“He was an S-rated ghoul. You'll understand why it’s hard for me to believe that _you_ put him down. Being the Huntress and all.”

“I don’t really care whether you believe me or not. It is what it is. But for the sake of clarity… here. Have a taste.” 

The tail’s joints extended, again, in a monstrous rush. Diana was fast with wielding that weapon, and she has really missed having a quinque in her arms. It was almost natural for her. The weight, the shape of that familiar, but improoved tool in her hands, with joints sharp as blades... so it wasn’t all that surprising when Ayumi’s arm fell on the ground, severed.

“I was glad to see that you were a _rinkaku_ type. It makes my job much easier,” Diana’s voice mixed with Ayumi’s furious screams. The ghoul attacked again, but the ex-investigator skillfully wielded her old weapon, and sliced off two extensions of her opponent’s kagune, leaving the ghoul in greater agony.

The Scorpion’s Tail was a _bikaku_ -based type of quinque, after all… and Diana was very proficient in using it.

“The Scorpio… was a tough ghoul to kill. He traumatized me, and I wasn’t able to attend active missions for a while, due to hospitalization and all my wounds. You are a sick individual yourself, Doll Collector… but you are nowhere near as strong, or as twisted as he was. With all the subtlety.” 

“He was nothing compared to me!” the ghoul rotated, and forcefully attacked Diana again. She has pushed her against the wall with her tails, and started hitting her harshly. 

“Don't take it personally, Ayumi.”

Diana had trouble lifting the quinque, but soon after she did, the sting dug deep into the ghoul’s throat, and pierced through it. 

Her eyes widened, as the crimson blood flew down her breasts, and her body. 

“You are going to make a wonderful quinque,” Diana promised. 

With a simple turn, and a merciless slice, she has separated the head from the body, and two components fell on the ground, next to each other. The blood was everywhere. 

The Huntress’ arms were shaky, so she has lowered her quinque, and sighed heavily. She fell on her knees, in the puddle of crimson liquid in front of her. She was looking at her hands, covered in bruises and blood. There was something utterly sad about that scene, and has reminded her of something from her past. She has strongly fought the urge to cry, but there was no need for letting those emotions show. She didn't like to be considered weak, not by others, and especially not by herself. 

That simply wasn't the Huntress' style.


	3. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Maybe it's high time to accept._
> 
> After an encounter with Doll Collector, significant damage was done to Ghoul Profiler. 
> 
> Chapter posted on my DA profile: http://galateabellator.deviantart.com/art/TG-EXPIRATION-DATE-The-Offer-pt-3-610398055

# Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction - EXPIRATION DATE

by galateabellator, 5 days ago  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Drama

_Warning: This chapter mentions violence, murders, cannibalism and other delicate themes from Tokyo Ghoul Universe. Consider yourselves warned._

**PART 3 – The Offer**

_**1st Ward, Chiyoda, Tokyo; CCG Headquarters; Hospital wing; June 7th 20XX, 21:21 p.m.** _

“Someone’s been busy… let’s see. Closed head injury, minor head trauma, caused by a bump on the skull. Strong headache, but no internal or external bleeding, and no fluids leaking from nose or ears. The pupil response is normal, the eye movements are natural, there’s no blurry or double vision, but it’s still early to say whether the concussion has caused any disrupt in brain functioning, or affected the memory sector. No traces of swelling or hematoma, which is a good thing. Coordination, reflexes and facial functions seem to be fine. No confusion, no nausea, and no loss of conscious. There are no dizziness or balance problems. Seizures and vomiting may still be possible, though… also, some unusual reactions like panic attacks, or minor delusions. However, I don’t believe it will be the case. I dare say you will be just fine.”

Doctor has turned his flashlight off, and examined her reflexes once again. Just in case. 

“The bruised ribs aren’t broken, and there’s no internal bleeding there either. I will prescribe painkillers for a few days, though, to ease up that chest pain. Paracetamol doesn’t require prescription, so maybe that. You’ll need to put some ice on those bruises too. For a moment, I feared that your shoulder was dislocated, but it’s fine, it seems to be working quite well.”

“It still hurts like a bitch. And my headache just won’t go away,” she complained. 

“You were lucky to end up only with bruises, and roughened up. Many others weren’t so fortunate.”

“I can count my blessings well on my own, doctor, thank you very much.”

“That kagune really was something, eh?” doctor Shiba has written something down, ignoring her overall-grumpy attitude. 

“Ask Mado. I bet that he has his hands on the damn thing as we speak.” 

“How very interesting,” the doctor was starting to space out, lost in thoughts.

“Not to me,” she exclaimed. 

“Well, who can blame you?” he said honestly, and got up from his chair. “That would be all from my part. I will excuse myself and let you rest for a while. A long, night sleep will do you good, Kuroyama.” 

“Figured it would. Thank you, doctor. And, I apologize for being rude. It’s just… this case…”

“No need to explain yourself, dear Diana. I completely understand,” the doctor responded decently and politely. Shortly after he left, she has moved from the examinee chair, and made a slow walk towards the hospital bed. Her whole body hurt, but she has been in worse states. She knew she would easily live through this one, and heal relatively quickly. Contrary to those other times. 

_**1st Ward, Chiyoda, Tokyo; CCG Headquarters; Hospital wing; June 7th 20XX, 22:06 p.m.** _

She was looking at her bandaged arm. Her dominant, right arm that has recently wielded quinque. It’s been so long that she had almost forgotten how to do that. Nevertheless, having that weapon in her arms… and getting to use a quinque again… made her feel…

“You look like shit. I _knew_ it would come down to this.” 

CCG’s IT mastermind, Yoshio Kitamura, appeared in her hospital room, bringing flowers and I-told-you-soes. He did always predict the outcomes accurately, so she couldn’t blame him the slightest for his current attitude. He has put a bouquet of roses in the vase, and added water. 

“Here. Red as blood, and strong, sickly-sweet scent. Just as you like.” 

“Thanks for visiting, though the visiting ours are long over. Thanks for the flowers too. I don’t appreciate the critiques, though. I thought you’d be content, we have a good reason to celebrate. After all, we have terminated Ayumi Ishihara, the infamous Doll Collector,” she said, but there was no triumph in her voice. Yoshio stood next to her bed, and took a good look at her face. The slice from the kagune was still there. He touched it gently. His glove felt cold against her cheek. 

“You reckless woman. I told you it was too risky to pull that move up. Luring her out, challenging her openly in front of so many people… you had to know that she would come after you! Moreover, you shouldn’t have gone alone. You should have called. I would have accompanied you. I would have _protected_ you.” 

“And since when do I need a babysitter, Yoshi? I can take care of myself. Besides, if there had been the two of us… she wouldn’t have tried to kill me, nor would she expose herself the way she did. She simply wasn’t a regular type of ghoul. Her profile was unusual. She was eating inner organs, but rarely limbs or flesh. All of her _dolls_ were almost intact, and well-preserved. What kind of ghoul doesn’t eat flesh?”

“Anomalies happen. Even in their world,” Yoshio stated.

“Something bugs me. True, she was a deranged psychopath, but I still feel a bit sorry for her. She made her dolls because she was envious, that still stands… but in fact, she was actually afraid of being alone. Her dolls were… her friends. They kept her company. They replaced everyone she wasn’t able to have. Can you imagine… that kind of pain? That kind of despair? That… loneliness?”

“Above all people, I wouldn’t expect you to became a ghoul sympathizer. You are over-analyzing.”

“I am not! Really. I am just trying to get a hold of her. All of her. I took her life. It’s only fair to fully understand what exactly I’ve taken.”

Yoshio lifted her chin up, and made her face him. Their green eyes, different by shades, have mirrored their images of each-other.

“You have relieved the world from a selfish, terrifying persona who wasn’t able to socialize, and for that single reason, she has killed and devoured numerable amount of girls. Stop profiling her further. There’s no need for that. Ishihara Ayumi was just… a case that you successfully solved. Stop tormenting yourself this way over the trash like her, it’s not worth it. You are an investigator. Keep your distance. Remain professional.” She needed to hear that, and he was more than glad to deliver those words to her. 

Diana clenched her fist. “It had to be done the way I did it. You know it too. I was a perfect bait for a perfect opportunity, and I had to use it to my advantage.” 

“I see that, but you could have been un-armed! Q-bullets wouldn’t help against an opponent like her. And if Mado hadn’t sent _Scorpion’s Tail_ to you, you would have most certainly died there.” 

She didn’t have a good contra-argument to that statement. “Well, I guess that I was just lucky, and Kureo’s timing was perfect.” 

“His timing is always perfect. I have seen him in the laboratory section prior to visiting you here, he sends his regards. Says that he knew that your old quinque would come in handy, and that you would eventually get in trouble. Even had an instinct it would be today. He even smirked, in his standard manner. Added that you aren’t a passive type, regardless of your current position. But had you died, he wouldn’t even attend your funeral.”

“That really sounds like him,” she sighed.  

“He also noted that it’s just a matter of time before you re-join. Amon, who was there the whole time, was not so sure… especially after seeing you this afternoon.” 

“Amon is a smart person who knows me well,” she remarked.

“So, it appears… that it takes someone really great to bring you back, huh? Do we need to fetch _that guy_?” Yoshio raised an eyebrow. “It seems to me he’ll be the only one who…” 

“Oh stop it, will you?” she has interrupted him, annoyed a bit by his statement. The awkward silence lasted for a whole minute.  

“Yana, it could have been fatal. I would never forgive myself for not being there,” Yoshio stated, getting straight to the point again. “And you knew that, but you still chose to go. It bothers me. It really does.” 

Diana seemed genuinely apologetic. “I am sorry. You know that without your help, I wouldn’t be able to figure her identity on my own. You helped a great deal. But Yoshi… I just… couldn’t allow her to escape. It was our only chance, and I couldn’t help but use it. It was a rational thing to do.” 

“It was a _reckless_ thing to do. Rational strategy would include you having a decent back-up. Partners are partners for a reason,” Yoshio has reminded her. 

“I know. You have a point. However, I haven’t excluded you, I just didn’t have enough time. Honestly… while I did know that she would attack, I didn’t expect it would be so soon. I hadn’t expected her to reveal her identity to me that fast. But, it’s been a while since I was on a mission, so my judgement and my predictions have probably gotten… drastically worse.”

“Nah… just admit it already. You work better alone,” he has smiled this time. “Your judgement or your predictions aren’t the issue. Your instincts are still as sharp as ever. If you had gotten dull, or bad at hunting ghouls, the higher-ups wouldn’t have to try so hard to put you back on field.” 

“They… are… what?” 

“Come on. The analysis. The whole media setup. Think about it. An S-rated ghoul hunt. Conveniently-timed restoration of your quinque by Mado, and Amon’s delivery of the same. They wanted to remind you of who you were. To spark that… ambition, and that force that drives you to be so good at your job. It was a genius plan to get you back. And somewhere deep down, you knew it too. The real question is… are you ready to retake the position?”

She hesitated. “It’s not that simple, Yoshi.”

“To them, it is. They have purposely chosen a difficult case for you, because they wanted to test you. And by general reactions, I’d say that you have passed. They really want you back.”

“I am not sure I am fit for being an Investigator anymore. That aside… Ishihara wasn’t even an S-rated ghoul. And hadn’t she been on some kind of RC suppressors to camouflage her RC levels, she would have definitely killed me,” Diana noted.

“Ever so modest, huh? Sorry to break it to you, but it’s not a virtue in this time and era,” Yoshio joked. 

“I am serious,” she complained. “Look at me. It was rinkaku vs. bikaku. There was a time I could have easily taken down a ghoul of A caliber, and end up with minor injuries. I used to be close to Amon in ranking, but look at me now. I have degraded with time. I am not fit for being on field anymore.” 

“It’s a psychological blockade, not a physical one. But I am not going to force you. You need more time to heal, and I will respect that.” He has touched his hair, and removed locks from his forehead. “I am not so sure Itsuki Marude or Kiyoko Aura will be so considerate, though. We are running out of manpower, so you’d make an inspirational addition, and bust rookies’ morale since you have already built a certain reputation. And just to let you know - there’s been a passionate discussion at Special Class Investigators’ Meeting, in the main Conference Room. They brought up names, and quite understandibly, yours popped up among the first ones. That woman really appreciates you.” 

“And you know this how?” Diana asked. She was somehow glad to hear that her ex-mentor, Kiyoko Aura, was still fond of her, despite her demotion and her transfer to another Division.

“I overheard,” Yoshio’s grin was shameless, unapologetic, and wide. 

“You mean, you spied on them,” Diana was actually shocked. “That’s too far, even for you. You are going to get in a big trouble, risk-taker.”

“Only if they catch me,” he winked. “But I won’t tell them if you won’t.” 

“Your secret is safe with me, careless and cocky Kitamura-san.” She has opened her arms, and he lowered himself down to hug her. “I hope they don’t kick your ass too hard over that meeting.” 

“Nah, they won’t. They will be simply amazed by my splendid cyber-tech skills, and go ‘bravo’ on my courageous attempts to make you re-join the ranks of active investigators. I could get even get a medal or something,” he cracked more jokes.  

“So, that’s what you were doing, manipulator?” 

“Passively-aggressively, sure. And don’t be fooled. That’s what everyone is doing around you, even your own team. Everyone seems to want the Huntress back in the combat sector – with Aura first in the line.” 

Diana held him close, and hid her face in his collar. She wanted to cry.

“Come on, almighty Huntress. You don’t get to be a cry-baby, it’s not very womanly of you,” he mocked, and kissed the top of her head. 

“I am sorry for being such a failure,” she whispered. “To be unable to collect myself together after all this time…” 

“… is a very human thing of you. You need time. And if they don’t get that… well, screw them. You make one Hell of a profiler, don’t you? It’s up to you what position you want to occupy in this facility. It’s your life, your business, and your decision. They should respect that.” 

She was inhaling his scent. It was comforting. His words even more so.

“Thank you… for being so good to me…” 

“Always. You deserve it. But for the sake of closure, let’s just clarify one last thing. Today’s ghoul-slaying was enough of a proof that you have ‘collected yourself’, in your own words. Think about it. There’s nothing wrong with making mistakes in this job, or being unable to gather yourself for a while. Our job is full of traumatic experiences. We face horrors on a daily basis, and it’s not a shame to get away from it all from time to time. Just… do what you feel is best for you, Diana. Be good to yourself. One way or another, they will understand.” 

She couldn’t let go of him. Not if he was going to see those hot tears that slid down her cheeks.

_**1st Ward, Chiyoda, Tokyo; CCG Headquarters; Hospital wing; June 7th 20XX, 23:45 p.m** _

Yoshio has left sometime after she fell asleep. However, instead of fading with time, some vivid images of her old nightmares returned, and woke her up in a very stressful manner. 

She blamed her latest mission for triggering her painful past, which she tried to bury a long time ago. Those attempts were evidently unsuccessful. Was it the Doll Collector? Was it the Scorpio? Some other cases or her overall, traumatic experiences in the 24th ward? Was it… all at once, or none of those reasons at all? What was she so terrified about, really? 

A sudden sound interrupted her train of thoughts. The steps were approaching, and she has heard them even in the hallway. They were rhythmic, soft, and almost inaudible. Like he was a ghost or something. 

It wasn’t doctor Shiba, nor were the nurses. It certainly wasn’t Amon, and definitely wasn’t Mado. No. Wasn’t Shinohara either, wasn’t Kuroiwa either, so… who? For instance... Yoshio’s footsteps were similar, but more aggressive in comparison. Moreover, he has already visited. 

This was… someone she hasn’t seen in a very long time.

She has risen up in her bed, and lifted her pillow up to support her spine while leaning to it. He has paused in front of her door, probably to knock… and her heart raced up a bit. His presence had always made her nervous, even when he did nothing to cause her to be. 

“Come on in,” she said, sparing him the trouble of knocking on that door out of politeness. She has put her arms on her belly, and intertwined her fingers. 

A tall figure appeared on the doorstep. The door closed behind him, and he leisurely walked towards her bed. He was wearing a formal suit and a cravat, but wasn’t covered by his standard, white overcoat. His glasses were reflecting a weak light, coming from a window-frame. His white hair made a strange contrast to thick darkness of the room. 

“I was informed about what happened,” was how he started the conversation. 

His gallant moves matched his soft voice. He took a chair, and moved it closely to her bed. To see her better, probably. 

“Let me guess. You are here to scold me,” she shortly deduced. She was always a bit embarrassed to fully look him in the eyes, mostly because it was hard to face someone so respected, admirable, resentful and powerful – and especially after being weak, hesitant and indecisive herself. It was hard to live up to expectations, especially if they were his. 

“I am here to check up on you,” he said.  

“Well, thanks for coming. You are being awfully considerate,” she has mechanically given a response. But him, being there, that late… wasn’t just considerate. It was strange, to say the least. Her fingers trembled, and she has pressed them hard against one another in order to stop them. 

He got closer to the window, and looked out through the glass. Was he really watching something… anything out there… or just gathering his own thoughts? She was already uncomfortable. 

“Just… be honest, Kishou. Have they sent you? They liked my unexpected, but successful ghoul-suppression, so they made _you_ come to persuade me? Really,” she has offered the most probable possibility. It was best to be direct with this man. No games. No excuses. No apologies. Just the bare truth and honest confrontation. His response was emotionless and blank.

“I am here simply to ask a few questions, if that’s okay with you.” 

He has taken a seat, and made the distance between them even smaller. He undid the buttons of his suit, and removed the jacket from his shoulders, making himself less formal, and less strict. He had that liberty around her, but moreover, he seemed a bit tired. He needed to relax. 

“Don’t get too comfortable around here. I am not in the mood to listen another lecture about how I screwed up, and how I made wrong decisions regarding that ghoul’s treatment and termination,” even her voice was somehow different when she spoke to him – it was less confident and less audible comparing to when she was addressing others. It increased the existing tension within her. She avoided the eye contact, and stubbornly stared in front of her. 

“I am not here to lecture you - those days are long gone. You were formed the way you were formed, and I am not in charge of training with you anymore so your manners or actions aren’t my responsibility. They are solely yours. I just need to confirm a few things prior to writing a report.”

“A report? Report about what?” she almost barked. Arima leaned closer towards her. He has looked at her clenched arms, and her inhumanly-pale face. Something was wrong. She couldn’t handle the shaking anymore, she started trembling, and she started twitching.

“Maybe… maybe you should go now… maybe you should call… Shiba… I can’t breathe… Kishou… I can’t breathe… I can’t do this… I can’t do this… I can’t… those ghouls... a kakuja… it’s ridiculous… I can’t...”

She was having a panic attack, and he recognized the symptoms. His fingers felt cold against her skin. He took both of her hands in one of his, gripping tightly, but not too much. He didn’t need her to feel any more discomfort than she has already felt. 

“I can’t be who they want me to be… I am broken. Kishou, I am broken… like my life… like everything about me… I am broken, I can’t go back. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, but you can’t understand it because you are perfect, you are undefeated, you are the CCG’s Reaper, you are everything they will ever need while I am just… a failure… I am... disappointment… I see that… I know… I know, I know, I know…”

“You can’t know,” he said. “Look over here. Look at me,” he asked. But she couldn’t.  

“Kishou…” tears slid down her face, once again. Her voice was breaking. “Kishou… It’s too much… I can’t be… who they want me to be…” It broke into a whisper.

“You don’t need to be. A deep breath now. Slowly. Steadily,” he instructed. “Relax. Take a deep breath.” 

She couldn’t. It was overwhelming. 

“A deep breath,” he repeated, and cupped her face with his free hand. His fingers aligned with her jaw. “Look at me. Keep talking to me. You mustn’t freeze now.” 

His eyes, his face… she finally took a good look. He was expressionless. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking about. His words were encouraging, though. 

“Calm down. You’ve got this.” But in reality, it meant... 

_You better have it under control, Diana._

She focused onto his hands, onto his face, his voice. She inhaled. Exhaled. Repeated. Once again. And again. Slowly, she has calmed herself down. Her heart-rate dropped. Her breathing speed decreased, and her body eased-up a bit. After seeing that, Arima has released her from his grip. They both needed a few moments to get a hold of themselves. Well, she did more than him, he was actually calm in an instant. She didn’t know what to say at first, she just knew that she felt miserable. 

“I… am terribly sorry,” she has lowered her head down in apology, and in shame. It was the pressure. The nightmares. The fear of being unworthy. The fear of failing. “I am deeply ashamed.”

“What are you apologizing for, exactly? There’s nothing to be ashamed of. One shouldn’t apologize for what’s not one’s fault,” he responded softly. Ever the wise one. 

She has covered her face with her hands and sighed. Arima kept talking.

“Shiba has warned me about this. He announced that you might experience panic episodes, but I took it for granted. Maybe we should leave this conversation for when you get better.” 

Arima stood up, but her desperate look made him rethink his departure. She seemed upset again, but for a different reason. 

“No. Let’s do this now. Please.”

“Are you sure?” his voice remained unchanged. Like a soft, straight line. 

“Absolutely positive,” she stubbornly demanded. Arima sat down once again. 

“Well then. Doll Collector, Ishihara Ayumi. Twenty-four years old journalist from 17th ward. A rinkaku-type female with a strong kagune, consisted of six, orange tails, similar to squid’s tentacles. Produced _dolls_ from corpses, ate only intestines, but not the flesh or limbs. Estimated to be an S-rated ghoul.” 

“She was rated A, or A+ max. She couldn’t be stronger than that.”

“The autopsy has shown abnormal RC levels within that ghoul. The kakuhou and kagune analysis have also shown that she has started to develop a kakuja. She was actually an S-rated ghoul, which brings us to another reason why I’m here,” Arima explained. 

“She… hasn’t used that against me. When we fought, she just used… her rinkaku kagune.” 

“She either wasn’t aware what she was starting to develop, or the RC suppressants did their job on stopping her from releasing that form of her predatory organ.” 

His eyes persistently asked for Diana’s. She had to face him again.

“What you are saying… is…”

“Her kagune is currently being modified, and forged into a quinque. I hear it will make a splendid new model.” Arima’s eyes were fixed on hers, and her heart stopped for a second.

“Why are you here, exactly?” she whispered.

“You know why,” he said, in his apathetic tone. “Do I really need to speak the words?”

She was silent. Arima gave her a few moments to contemplate the idea. “If you still aren’t able to return to the field… I will just have to give that quinque to someone who equally deserves it. But still, I think it’s only fair… if you use the weapon that _you_ earned.”

It was hard to go back after everything that happened. Even after the recent fight she has experienced, she still wasn’t sure whether she wanted to be part of it all again. 

“I am not sure I can do it. I might just… end up standing in everyone’s way.” 

“Better to stand in everyone’s way, than not to stand with everyone at all. We always get risks that we need to take, and the decisions we need to make while doing this job. All of us, not just you. What I see, is that you have a potential. It’s better to use it where you should use it, than waste it on a job that you don’t even remotely like.”

“That’s where you are wrong. I like being a profiler,” she said weakly. 

“But you like active investigations more. Correct me if I’m wrong,” Arima demanded. 

She couldn’t, because he was right. But still, there were some factors that she couldn’t ignore either. 

“What about… these panic attacks? What if they repeat?”

“You will just have to work harder to overcome them, won’t you?” he said like it was the most logical thing to do. He removed his cravat, and put it on the chair behind him. Then, he had leaned onto the white sheets of her hospital bed. 

“Here’s the offer. When you think you are ready, you can get back to your old job, and get assigned to a new investigation. Your current abilities could rival a First Class Inspector, but you still need practice, and need to polish those skills. You aren’t quite there yet. Hence, you will hold the Rank 1 for the time being, for you have made a longer pause so it’s probably the best rank for you at this point. Then… along with the _Scorpion’s Tail_ , you will receive your old koukaku quinque, and a new rinkaku quinque that was harvested from Ishihara. You will get bigger salary, and all the other benefits and/or risks that go along with the job. I think that sums it up. If you have any questions, now would be the time to ask.” 

It sounded like a decent offer. Maybe it was high time to finally accept. 

“I… will think about it. I still have one insignificant request, in addition to your conditions.”

Arima's expression showed a hint of curiosity this time. “Do tell.” 

He didn’t lift his head. He looked like he was about to take a nap or something. Maybe he was. There was that rumor about him that he sleeps in between and even during missions. 

“Can I try… wielding IXA? Just once?” she asked. She was trying not to laugh at his expression, which seemed a bit shocked at first. But much to her surprise… Arima smiled too. It was a short, unexpected smile. 

“Only if you work hard. We will see.” 

He closed his eyes. She did too, and was finally able to fall asleep without any fear. After all, the strongest man alive was right by her side, and nothing wrong could happen to her while he was there. Or was he? Was it all... just another dream too? Was he even real, or just a product of her tiredness; some weird phantasm that she has created under medications? She honestly couldn't tell. 

But, whatever the situation was, she has slept soundly, and finally got all the necessary rest.


	4. Remember, Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still just a Profiler?
> 
> On deviantart: http://galateabellator.deviantart.com/art/TG-EXPIRATION-DATE-Remember-remember-pt-4-644191506

TG - EXPIRATION DATE - Remember, remember (pt. 4)  
by galateabellator, Nov 5, 2016, 4:23:31 PM  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Drama  
Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction - EXPIRATION DATE

 

Warning: This fanfiction mentions violence, murders, cannibalism and other delicate themes from Tokyo Ghoul Universe. Consider yourselves warned.

PART 4 – REMEMBER, REMEMBER

1st Ward, Chiyoda, Tokyo; CCG Headquarters; Hospital wing; June 9th 20XX, 08:00 a.m.

Amon came early the next morning, shortly prior her scheduled physical therapy. He brought gifts – a single red rose, a box of chocolates – her favorite, cherry-flavored ones and filled with rum; and last but not least - a “get well” card. She was fond of those and was making her own collection, joking about how she uses them as colorful reminders of how badly she had been beaten up by ghouls over time. She possessed quite the stash. She wrapped it in the red ribbon and insisted that she’s buried with them when the time comes. Her family never appreciated her dark humor, and to be completely honest, neither has Amon.

At the very moment he has entered the room, the smile painted her tired face, and she instantly looked better. 

He has left the box with sweets on her night table, and slightly frowned at the bouquet in the vase. He added his rose to the bundle before turning to Diana, and then flipped the luxurious, beautifully decorated side of paper towards his colleague. 

“Golden scripture. Curvy letters, high quality paper, and all the best wishes. Thought you might like it,” he begun the small talk and gave her an encouraging smile. 

“I honestly do. But what I like even more is the fact that you never forget,” she has joyously accepted the card, and started tracing the letters with her fingers. She really seemed happy about her gift. 

“I couldn’t if I tried. It’s almost a tradition now, since you are doing such a great job by spending so much time in hospitals. Are you sure you aren’t doing it on purpose just to broaden your collection?” he teased. 

“Referencing the Collector, huh? Well, thank you, but no… I am not ready to go that far. Not yet, anyway,” she smiled. 

“It certainly seems like you are enjoying your time here.”

“Really now? I adore having my ribs smashed just to get a card or two, but hey - they don’t count if I don’t earn them fair and square. The collection is meaningless if I haven’t spilled some blood over it, or cried a few tears. Isn’t it?”

“If you say so. It’s all good as long as they are just a few, those tears of yours. How have you been doing?”

“Physically - so far, so good – I have gone to therapy, my shoulder hurts like hell and I have mean headaches, but those hospital folks are convincing me that I am perfectly fine,” she sighed. 

“I am not asking about that, Yana.”

“Psychically… I’ve been… a bit… oversensitive, if that is the right word. But I guess you could say that was to be expected. I am coming to my senses now, though.”

“I am glad to hear that. I really am. And Mado-san is too, though he can’t come to visit you. Despite that… he sends his regards, and also insists that you fetch your “Doll” anytime you feel like hunting ghouls. I suppose you are not eager to go back to your old job… if we take into consideration that they had to send Arima all the way here just to come convince you.” 

“So that’s what he was doing?” she rolled her eyes. 

“They say he was here last night. Was he not?” 

“The news just spread like fire in this place, don’t they?” she has looked towards the window. 

“Some do. But this… it’s really… funny,” Amon smiled. 

“Sorry… what is?” 

“The way you get slightly upset whenever someone mentions him. I get that he was… a strict mentor and all, but this is…”

“Is what, exactly? The rumors you hear are only rumors, Koutarou. The best way to find out about me and my former mentor is to simply ask. And I will be happy to tell you anything you want to know, which you already know because I have told you a thousand times. There’s nothing going on, I don’t like him that way. I admire him, respect him, I am grateful to him and to a certain point, I even reasonably fear him… but to presume anything else, is just absurd, and rude. Especially since it’s coming from you.”

“I haven’t even said anything,” Amon just kept smiling.

“You didn’t have to. It’s written all over your face.”

“Well, you are reading it wrong, dear Profiler.” 

“Am I?”

“No need to get all defensive, Yana. Besides, no one would blame you if you liked him – if anyone is admirable, and full of qualities… it’s the CCG’s Reaper.”

“Wow. Thanks for enlightening me.” 

“Always my pleasure.”

“Ha-ha, Koutarou. Rub it in my face how you are always better in all that you do.”

“It wasn’t my intention at all, nor was it truthful. If I was better than you, I would have been in the 24th. With you. With… Harima…” the last name came as a whisper from his lips. Like he would choke on the last name of their former classmate, and their dear late friend. 

“Well, the 24th ward is going nowhere, and neither is the opportunity to die,” she looked in those sad, teal eyes, and recognized the old pain behind them. “You must be aware… that during that time, it was a few of us that needed to be trained and hardened to match your level. We were to be taught. To be tested. For you were already beyond valuable, beyond… exceptional, unlike Touko or me. They knew how to distinguish excellent fighters from exceptional fighters… and you were always something special. Both Touko and I… knew that simple fact. So, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything, Amon. I will get bored of that same old story, told a thousand times. Forgive yourself, for you were not guilty - especially when it comes down to her.”

“I know that. I really do. But sometimes I just wish… that… things were different. That she… somehow…”

“Was lucky like I was?” Diana asked the bitter question. “For I survived, and she hasn’t?” 

She wasn’t looking at Amon anymore. It was too hard. 

“Never. Don’t ever say that again.” Amon made her face him again, by lowering his face down to the point where she was unable to ignore him further. He seemed serious. Determined to make her sure of his own conviction that he doesn’t blame her the slightest. 

“But it’s the truth, isn’t it? Somewhere deep down… you will always wish… that she survived. Not I.”

“No. That so called deep down that you are looking for… is not in me, but in you. You will always carry that… survivor’s guilt, so you are projecting it on me. The loss of Touko was… tragic… and it affected me… but I am nothing but happy to see you are alive, breathing, and kicking. Both humans and ghouls, if I may add.”

“I am… sorry about bringing this all up at this point. You are right. I am projecting many things whenever that operation is brought up – be it in the verbal way, like now, or…”

“… or whenever he appears… or is around.”

“Yes. I am indebted to Arima in more than one way. For better or for worse.” 

“For worse?” Amon sounded a bit surprised now. “I somehow thought… that you were over…”

“I think I will never be over that, Amon. That’s where you and I differ. You were always stronger than me in ways that it made me feel jealous.”

“That’s absurd. You are probably one of the strongest women I have ever met in my life. That goes without any flattery, or subjective feelings.” 

“And it is the paradox. My strength came from my fear, my insecurity and my defeat. Arima is… a living reminder… of my first grand defeat, and my first grand victory.”

“Nishimura,” Amon stated. 

“The Scorpio,” she nodded. “So… whenever Arima enters through my door, I see… and I am reminded… of the way Nishimura cornered me and subdued me.” 

“Diana…”

“The Scorpio… played with me. Was teasing me and humiliating me. He almost killed me, but then… Arima came, like a night in a shining armor, like a… hero that he is - and he saved his… incompetent cadet, or whatever I was to him at that time. He saved me because I wasn’t able to defend myself against, or kill Nishimura the first time I had the chance.”

“And nobody judged you for that. Especially not Arima,” Amon reminded her. “Nishimura was too dangerous even for advanced cadets and highly-skilled doves - he was a very hard monster to kill, let alone subdue. Besides, Arima hasn’t killed him that time either.” 

“That thought isn’t comforting at all - for a simple reason. Nishimura Takeshi was indeed a psychopath, but he was also an intelligent ghoul. He knew whom he had to fear… and on the very sight of Arima, he fled, because the gap in power was too big, unlike with me.”

“Regardless. Arima knows… like I know… and like all other detectives in the CCG know… that you have captured and killed that monster in your own manner, and without Arima. So, that has to count. Right?” 

“Right,” she indulged him. It counted for something, but she never thought about it unless she had to. The circumstances of her triumph were unpleasant, violent and humiliating so she preferred to forget all about it whenever she could. The glory of that kill was all hers, indeed - but the act itself was dirty, and was planned and executed in way that has still affected her, and made her think lesser of herself for it. 

So, she tried to forget, but reminders were still all around, despite her best efforts to stay blind to them. Arima was one, though not as frequent as her own quinque… or the hardest of them all - her own reflection. On repeat every day. That same old torturer. An endless cycle of unpleasant discomfort. 

“Remember, remember… the fifth of November… the gunpowder, treason and plot…” she whispered the familiar rhyme under her breath. “I know of no reason, why the gunpowder treason, should ever be forgot.”

“Nishimura… died that day,” Amon was reminded by it too. 

“Yes, it was his death day… but his birth day too. Ironic, isn’t it?” she sighed. 

“Ironic, but there’s some poetic justice in it.” He softly smiled at her. 

“After all, you don’t get your cards without blood and tears. Remember?” 

She was on the verge to cry, but managed to crack a smile. For him. 

“Always.” 

“Make sure that I don’t have to bring these often,” he pointed towards the greeting card. “And get well soon. I am going to need your expertise.” 

The best way to awaken the Huntress again is to give her another ghoul to track. He knew it well. 

“The case I am working on with Mado san… is proving to be accurate. The suspect under the number of 696… seems to be a legit target, but we have to confirm it before extermination.” 

“Wait. Isn’t it… that guy…” 

“Your last analysis, yes. Fueguchi. He’s a local doctor, and according to the structure of the profile we made, he is well covered, well-guarded and has good connections, so we will have to put an extra effort regarding that investigation. But Mado-san believes that he will soon be able to verify… that Fueguchi is an actual ghoul,” Amon said. “So when we do… you will have to broaden the basic analysis that you have provided for us, and make an official report from your department.”

“And you will have to buy me a dinner,” she smiled. “You know that I hate working on an empty stomach, and the food here is disgusting.” 

“You pick a restaurant, and it’s a deal.” 

Amon rose from his seat, leaning down towards her. He gently kissed her forehead. “Rest until then. You need to gain your strength, and I don’t say that for naught. You will need every ounce for what’s coming.” 

“More ghouls. It’s nothing new, really.”

“Ghouls? No. I’ve heard from others… that Matsuri Washuu and Marude-san had a disagreement of some sorts, and that it was regarding your placement within the CCG. Shinohara offered to train you, and bring you back to former glory, but it seems… that he will have to deal with arrival of new investigates and cadets, so that responsibility is going to be given to another.”

“Don’t you say. Can I choose? I would like to work with Aura, she is someone I have always had the best communication with. Beside you, that is, but you aren’t currently available. Mado-san is off the list too, I assume?” 

“We are both in an active investigation… so no. Besides… it’s not up to us, I’m afraid. They are going to choose for you.”

“Don’t they always? Ah. These perks of being an underling,” she rolled her eyes. He just shuddered his shoulders, and went ahead towards the door. 

“Take care, Diana. I will see you soon.” 

“Thanks for the gifts, Amon. I will be right here.” 

When he got out, she has lied down to get more rest. She knew the recovery will have to be quick and fast, for her line of work required that sort of thing. But moreover, she was looking forward to that dinner, for the time spent with Amon was never in vain.

And she quite liked being around him, for it was easy to be herself around her former classmate. Even when he was so irritatingly better comparing to her, and in almost everything he did. 

She slightly touched the place where he has kissed her, and smiled.


	5. Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Slowly rising..._**
> 
> Chapter is on DeviantArt: https://galateabellator.deviantart.com/art/TG-EXPIRATION-DATE-Mentor-pt-5-715435329?ga_submit_new=10%3A1510925369

Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction - EXPIRATION DATE

Warning: This fanfiction mentions violence, murders, cannibalism and other delicate themes from Tokyo Ghoul Universe. Consider yourselves warned.

**PART 5 – Mentor**

**1st Ward, Chiyoda, Tokyo; CCG Headquarters; Hospital wing; June 9th 20XX, 10:30 a.m.**

**_Would you say it’s… a complex relationship? No, wait… would you even call it… a relationship?_ **

She opened her eyes, and looked at hospital clock on the table next to her bed. It was merely an hour after Amon’s departure, but it felt like she slept the whole day. She was thinking about recent developments in Tokyo, and about some old profiles that she’s been putting together for some time. They were still bugging her.

Ghoul activity was generally low for the past three months, save the few ghouls that were pretty extreme, and known for their sadistic habits. 

Diana has taken a glass and drank some water. She groaned because of the pain in her chest, then took a remote and turned the TV on. Some old recordings of news spun in front of her eyes again.

While she was confined in that boring place, she needed something to stay in touch with the job – and what was better than following the news of severe ghoul attacks here and there?  

The first recording was related to the most recent Binge Eater attack. 

_“… several unidentified male bodies were discovered in the Aqua building, a commercial facility in Tokyo’s 20th ward…”_

Diana was softly rubbing the button for volume, pressing it to increase the sound.

_“What is believed to be saliva belonging to ghouls was retrieved from the bodies, and the incident is being investigated as a ghoul crime…”_

It’s finally being shared with the public, huh? All the details about those victims are finally being revealed. Meaning, the CCG was a few steps ahead, since they only shared a portion of information that was estimated as valuable at the current time to wide public, but nothing that could warn the suspects, and endanger the investigations. 

_“These last few days have seen a string of a predatory ghoul attacks in the 20th ward… and according to CCG’s Ward Branch, they are investigating the possibility that the incidents are the result of the same culprit. In other news…”_

Binge Eater of the 20th, as recently named by the fellow investigators because of their infamous appetite, was the latest investigation of interest to CCG. It seemed to be a big deal ever since they obtained the information that Binge Eater of the 20th ward had, at some point, met with the Jason of the 13th. The clash of ghouls presumably resulted in what appeared to be quite a disappointing draw. From the scene of murder, it looked like the Binge Eater escaped after feasting on multiple bodies, and that Jason lost crucial piece of evidence which Mado and Amon obtained shortly after. It was a ghoul medical apparatus, made of a quinque steel. It was highly likely that Jason would go fetch another apparatus from person who provided the last one in first place. After all, psychopaths like Jason tend to cling onto tools of torture, especially if it defines them in some way. The tool of torture was what defined that sadistic creature. 

However, what was even more important… was the fact that apparatus was a medical tool, and that it could be found in a hospital. Hence, her latest study and the latest conclusion – the recent structure of her previous profile – a suspect under number **696** , **Asaki Fueguchi**. 

Based on the previous data she has collected while working under Washu Matsuri, there were some indications about the silent doctor. The patterns, the caution, the alienation, although he appeared to be quite respected and loved individual. Fueguchi was a man of a few words, but brilliant at his work. He mostly kept to himself and his family, which consisted of a wife… a housewife… and a sickly child, unable to attend school due to medical reasons. 

And while she was at it… what about the family? Could it be that they were all ghouls, but living and behaving like humans? Ghouls biologically have parents too. They all came from somewhere which presumably isn’t Hell.

Fueguchi. Despite all the clues, she still couldn’t put up the whole thing, and she didn’t have any concrete proof to support the structure of her profile. That aside… her current boss didn’t even bother to read the analysis – he had other, more important duties to deal with, so he just left it to Diana and Yoshio. Her colleague has found a way to break into doctor’s account, but none of his mails seemed suspicious, or revealing. Some of the content was incoherent, but there was nothing that could point out that there was anything remotely unusual about Asaki. 

She sighed. Maybe she is finally going crazy. In her line of work, it wouldn’t be all that surprising if she just lost her mind analyzing potential ghouls along the way.

But since she hasn’t lost it during that infamous hunt for Scorpio, the chances for her to go crazy now were quite slim, though arguably possible. Stress can mess up with your mind that way. Just look how bad it turned out to be in front of Arima. 

Good God, she has made a fool in front of himself again. Why must it all be so tense around him?

Diana sighed, squeezing the glass between her warm fingers. There were some things that she needed to forget, and the sooner the better. 

“It’s already decided”, a female voice resonated thorough the room. Diana has lifted her gaze and smiled towards a warm, welcoming face of a beautiful woman that Kiyoko Aura has been. Despite being on the verge of entering the fifth decade, she was still one of the most beautiful women that Diana has ever met. 

“Kiyoko sama,” Diana has bowed her head down a little, “it’s an honor to have you here. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Just to the fact that I was really worried after I’ve heard the news. Were you planning on returning to the field without telling me?” 

“No, of course that I wasn’t. I was trying to do my best as a profiler, but something seems to keep putting me in harm’s way.” _My very own self_.

Aura sat next to Diana, and smiled warmly towards her ex-student.

“How are you, dear?”

“I’ve had better days,” Diana admitted, “but again, I’ve also had worse. It appears that all’s well that ends well.”

“Indeed. It was another successful mission, one of the many we’ve all witnessed so far. So… could it be that the Huntress is ready to hunt again?” 

“That’s what all seem to be asking these days. Have I ever told you how I hate that nickname?”

“Several times, yes. But it was fitting back in days of your former glory. Which seems to be returning rapidly, to my own content”.

“If only. The mission wasn’t exactly successful… because I didn’t really capture Ishihara. I have killed her,” she pointed out. 

“And that’s exactly what was successful about it. You have stopped her from producing more victims, and spreading her own twisted ideology.”

“She surely was a mental”.

“And luckily, you were there to sniff her out and take her down. Diana… let’s just be honest. You simply aren’t suited for being the analysist. You are a good investigator, but better at active missions comparing to sitting in Washu’s office, assuming things and wondering if you’ll ever recover from Nishimura.”

“Maybe I am better off as a profiler. It guarantees lesser stress… and presumably a longer life.

Nothing to complain about.”

“Except for the salary.” 

“Yeah… it’s been miserable”. Comparing to what she was earning as a dove.

“Because they know your real worth. Like I do. So… I am afraid you won’t have a chance. Your mentor has already been decided.” 

Diana frowned. 

“Listen… Kiyoko sama… there’s nothing I’d love more than being back under your guidance. I really appreciate the decision… but, as I’ve already explained to Ki…”

“Oh… Diana, dear,” Kiyoko seemed a tad surprised, “although I would personally love it, for I am thrilled by the very idea to have you working in my squad again – I’ll have to disappoint you. It’s not me.”

Diana jumped to a conclusion too soon. Well. 

“It wasn’t my call,” Aura shrugged her shoulders. 

“Wow. I really hoped… that if I ever had to go back… that my mentor would specifically be you. But since it won’t be the case… I think I regrettably won’t go back to field again. I am simply… not ready.”

“That’s what you’ve been saying for… how long has it been? Months? A year? Maybe two?” 

“Honestly… I don’t know. I just… can’t seem to find the strength to keep on doing the field job anymore.” 

“You may need to find it. We lack physically trained investigators, now more than ever. Especially those with your expertise.”

“The Academy will provide many new doves that will be even better than me.  People just need the right motivation.”

“That’s exactly what I was saying to others about you,” Aura insisted.

“Kiyoko sama…”

“Diana. They will say you have a choice, but let me give you the harsh truth. You don’t have one. Your duty to humanity, to people… is to serve and protect them. Those of your abilities… of our abilities… are the last line of defense against those like Nishimura.”

If that wasn't a valid argument, Diana wouldn't know what other could be. 

“Even if it costs us our humanity?” she asked shortly after.

Aura was silent for a few short moments.

“Only if you let it cost it your humanity. Which I doubt will ever happen, my dear, and for a simple reason. You cling to your humanity more than you should, out of horror of finding yourself having any similarities to the likes of Scorpio.”  

“True that. But still.”

“Don’t stress yourself over it, but be prepared. After you are discharged from the hospital, your training will be a necessary thing, and I dare say a welcoming challenge. You are most you when you are out there, fighting.”

“Are we still talking about me, Kiyoko sama?” 

“Cheeky little devil. Yes, we are.” 

Aura was watching the news, carefully following the most recent reports. 

“Well, darling… duty calls. I hope you’ll recover soon and join us in the active investigations.” 

“Thanks… I hope so too.” 

For her own benefit. 

“Oh… Aura-sama?” 

Before her previous boss walked out, Diana had to be sure.

“They chose _him_ , didn’t they?”   

**********

**17th Ward, Kita, Tokyo: CCG Headquarters; S17 conference room; July 17th 20XX; 18:42 p.m.**

Her recovery was almost done, so she started attending her office again. She maintained taking her therapy, both medicinal and physical, and was getting better every day. However, in her absence, the cases expectedly piled up so she was going through all of them to make sure she had everything she needed. She was trying to keep up with the old profiles, but also to engage in the new ones that were put together by her team while she wasn’t in the office. Now, she was sorting everything out, as she was the day before, but she still had a lot do to. 

Yoshio helped a great deal, per usual – he gathered as much information as he could, and printed it all for her. The folders were neatly arranged on her desk, waiting for her to find clues, make deductions, and connect all the dots.  

Dug and lost into that pile of sheets, Diana prolonged her shift for almost two hours. Same as yesterday. But the recent cases seemed to be really interesting. 

The Fueguchi case was verified. The doctor turned out to be a ghoul… and the doves were still searching for the family that went missing after he was murdered by Jason.

Diana frowned. Jason was one of the bad ones. His _modus operandi_ was wide known, terrible and horrifying, but the main problem was… that Jason’s gang moved around. A lot. They were really hard to trace, but Mado and Amon took over the case and were still searching for the notorious ghoul. 

What was more intriguing… was the infamous Binge Eater. One of the worst ones. It was previously operating in 20th ward but moved to 13th and the trace cooled off there. Like, it has suddenly stopped hunting… and the recent reports showed no recent of ghoul activity in that ward at all.

Maybe it has finally satisfied its appetite. Or… maybe it felt it was under suspicion, so it retreated until the threat from the CCG passed. But something was oddly off. Diana couldn’t quite tell what, but it bothered her. The Binge Eater wasn’t the one to stop attacking, or feeding… just because it felt threatened. It loved the fun. The risk. The stakes of getting identified. It probably enjoyed all the ruckus. That’s exactly why it was so strange. 

Maybe… it was hunted and killed by some other kind of monster. A bigger, and stronger ghoul, which only meant that Tokyo was under even bigger threat. And that’s what she strongly disliked to theorize about. Just… what would happen if a ghoul… like the old, legendary Owl… suddenly appeared and terrorized humans once again? Owls, and one-eyed ghouls were already as terrible as those could come. She didn’t like to think she could face either one in the near future.

She has had her fill of the most dangerous ghouls in the 24th. She didn’t want to get back there ever again. She knew it was cowardly of her. She was a high ranking cadet, with one of the best resumes that Academy has ever produced. She was brilliant. Both in theorizing and on the field. 

But she was still too young to go to 24th, and after she chased Nishimura down, she never came back as a whole person. She was damaged. She couldn’t talk, or get up from her bed for more than a month. She couldn’t even take a fork or a spoon, and the nurses had to feed her, and wash her, and take care of her. A part of her just got ill. And she will just… never get over with what happened with Scorpio. 

What was disappointing, was that higher ups didn’t really care. They saw the potential, and wanted her to use it all for their benefit. After all, wasn’t it exactly what she’s chosen when she enlisted to be a dove? She knew all the risks. She knew she could be harmed, and even die on duty. That’s why she didn’t get any kind of special treatment. And that’s why she won’t get to play a Profiler for a long time. Her clock was ticking… and they wanted the Huntress back. 

Despite all that, she still chose her old office. All the pressure she was getting from her higher ups aside, she still wasn’t ready to go back to the field. CCG’s psychiatrist strongly suggested that they keep her away, because the damage that she’s suffered by the sadist Nishimura was too big. And only that report was keeping her away from working again. 

She was aware that the permission was one signature away, though. It was just a matter of time. She partially hoped that her own boss would do something about it, because the structures and ghoul analytics proved to be quite good and pretty exact when she was doing them.  

Nonetheless, Matsuri Washuu didn’t really care about Kuroyama - or anyone else, for that matter. He was focused on the bigger picture and didn’t have time to look for details. Or his subordinates. And it was nothing personal. He was just a man of numbers, a cold calculation and pure success. 

When asked about Diana, he simply answered: “All the fuss about that woman is just absurd. Sure, she is good, but if you want to move her under somebody else’s thumb – just do it. I don’t really care. But if she wants to work under me, let her do so, and let her be. And don’t meddle into the affairs of my sector again.” 

He was pretty cold when she came to the office several days ago. She didn’t expect a warm welcome from Matsuri, she knew she could never get it from him – but he was, to a point, annoyed with her.

“You’ve been absent for quite some time, Diana.”

“I apologize, sir. My injury required…”

“I don’t care about that. Although the amount of analysis was divided among your members, the results were awful this month. I expected more of your unit.”

“I am sure they did their best, sir. We just had too many possible profiles that could match ghouls, so we had to go through every clue that we have obtained. It takes longer than usual, but I am positive we will have better results soon.” 

“How soon?” 

She couldn’t answer. 

“We are constructing Jason’s movements. We are also investigating the Binge Eater from 13th ward.”

“None of those two are longer under your jurisdiction. Do you understand?” 

Diana was shocked. “But… sir…” 

“You will bring all the files to me. All you have on them. I will give the data to more useful team. Mado and Amon are already up to that task.” 

Diana bowed her head down. Matsuri knew about her rivalry with Amon, it was no secret. So, was he doing this on purpose, to punish her, or it was purely pragmatical?

“If I will no longer work those profiles… then what profiles am I supposed to focus on?” 

“I am sure you will find someone intriguing soon.”

She ignored the mockery in his tone. She just nodded. “Is that all?” 

“Think about your job very carefully, Kuroyama. They treat you like a big deal, for you were who you were back in the day. But you aren’t that person anymore, or you wouldn’t work here. Make up your mind about what you want to do, because if you want to work as a dove again, I want to know now. I will not have you fly from sector to sector, and get back here whenever you get your ass kicked in the line of fire. You are either with me, or you aren’t. I hate half-baked decisions. So, if you decide to go to work for Aura again, I want to know now.”

Diana wasn’t sure what to answer to that. 

“Know this. If you leave now, I won’t let you join this part again. I simply won’t have it, for it’s not professional, and not serious. What others arrange for you is not my problem. One thing is quite simple. If you go against my decisions, I will punish you accordingly. Am I being clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What is your profession going to be?” 

“Well, I am here… aren’t I?” she asked. 

“So far, you are. But what of later?” 

“I will announce… that I am under your service, sir. They can find me in my office whenever they need a profile for a ghoul. And that’s all.”

“You are free to go.” 

“Yes, sir.”

With that, she has returned to her office, and her job, sure that this would cause even bigger stir. 

**17th Ward, Kita, Tokyo: CCG Headquarters; S17 conference room; July 17th 20XX; 19:37 p.m.**

She has finished with work for that day, disregarding the cases that Matsuri asked her to drop, wondering whether he was still punishing her, or just giving the more complexed case to a more suitable team. She was carrying a light case with folders, suddenly feeling a small regret that it wasn’t the quinque case. Was it really… all that it took? Just one swing of her old quinque to make her blood run with excitement? In some perverse way, she enjoyed using that quinque. It was motivational as it was horrid – a part of her always felt proud because he was dead. Takeshi… was dead. The quinque was a good reminder of that. The ghoul was mutilated, and a part of him was always there for the CCG’s use. 

She felt satisfaction just by wielding it. She also felt it was righteous. That monster really got what he deserved. Has she made a bad choice by choosing her current career? Maybe she could go back to being a dove. Maybe she was used to ghoul atrocities. 

The Doll Collector could be another beginning for her. She could rise again as a Huntress, and kill many more. But, was she still able? With that latest kill, she has proven that she could. But, was it all that so simple? No. Of course it wasn’t. 

But, why is she thinking about it anyway? She has already told to Washuu that she will remain in his sector. She made a choice, and she will have to live with it. She will just have to help to her colleagues in another way. 

She was walking down the streets, looking as people were passing by. They seemed distant. In hurry. Uninterested in others around them. Some were laughing. Some seemed serious. Others looked distressed. Is anyone among them a ghoul? It must be. 

Is it a girl with a high ponytail that jogged next to the bridge? Or the boy with an orange hair that just rushed by on his bicycle? Was it a guy with an eyepatch over his left eye, the one with a hoodie?

Diana sighed. Too many guesses. Too many possibilities. She should just take her pills and go to rest. Another long day is waiting for her, so she will have a plenty of time to analyze everything.

Step by step.

The phone rang. She picked it up. 

“Yes?” 

“I will arrive at nine. Are you ready?” the voice asked from the other side of the phone. She felt her heart skipping a beat. The blood rushed into her cheeks. 

“Yes… I will be there soon. See you.”


	6. Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces of her past keep emerging.

**PART 6 – METHODS**

_**1st Ward, Chiyoda, Tokyo; CCG Headquarters; Conference room; July 17th 20XX; 09:12 p.m.** _

She has arrived twelve minutes later comparing to when she was supposed to, but it was due to traffic. After removing her coat, she stood by the window, looking down at the glowing city lights.

Soon after, he came from the library, carrying a book. Instead of his standard white overcoat, he was wearing a plain, white shirt, a cravat, and black pants. He seemed less strict and less formal that way, though he exuded quite the attitude. Per usual. He had a strong presence. 

For a moment, Diana has wondered… if he hasn’t been who he was – would she ever pay attention to him? If she knew nothing about him, he would seem plain. Handsome? Definitely, when you look him up close. But at first glance, still plain. Just an ordinary collar who lived an ordinary life.

That plainness… he surely used it to his advantage in his youth, before he became the White Reaper.  
He has never been the type to attract the unnecessary attention, but since his reputation grew from year to year… people started to recognize him by his mere appearance. He didn’t even have to say a word… he would just show up… and the ghouls would flee from the battlefield. 

When she was younger, she used to prefer bad boys. Hotheads. Short tempered ones. She liked the excitement and a sense of danger that followed those types. However, with time, she has learned to appreciate the calm ones, the reliable ones. Bad boys lost their charm a long time ago.

Diana faced Arima. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The glasses shone in the darkness. Their eyes met and she felt the old embarrassment crawling into her cheeks. He noticed.

“Your guard is down.” 

His movement was swift, almost untraceable. Had he grabbed her fully, she would have lost the advantage. She has evaded, and his arm slammed the surface of the table. His arm reached towards her. She blocked his punch, and tried to predict the next one. He hit her with his leg, and she lost her balance, smashing against the chair. She quickly rose, gasping, and was now trying to breathe. Her shoulders, her back… all resonated from pain. But Arima wasn’t supposed to be gentle. That was the whole point. 

“You are wide open,” he pointed out, reaching for her arms, grabbing her into a tight, locked embrace, and she gave her best to try and remove his arms from her chest, and her neck. He was holding her from behind, and if he wanted, he could have easily crushed her. She buried her fist into his torso. Once. Twice. She was still strong, she knew that – very unwomanly, but very welcoming in situations like these. 

“You will have to be better than that.” He pointed out.

She shook him off and crawled under, gasping still… but faced him once again, ready for his next attack. She blocked the kick. Evaded the next punch. The more he was attacking, the better she understood the coordination of his moves and she was starting predicting what he was going to do next.

Still, that was only the basic training. It wasn’t even Arima’s lowest capacity. She knew she had a really long way to go to be even remotely within his real range. 

“Up, Kuroyama.” 

She rose, and tried to attack. He saw right through her, blocked her easily, and began to spar with her anew. It took some time to keep up with his rhythm. She expected it would be hard, but she tried her best to keep up. And, although he went easier on her than he previously did, he was a really difficult opponent to face. They were mostly training in silence. He spoke only to give her a few brief instructions, or to correct her. Two and half hours passed, and she was starting to lose focus, and almost gave up. Her whole body was starting to hurt, but she felt that the effort has paid off – her reflexes have improved, and her stance was a lot better than before.

The confrontation with the Doll Maker helped a great deal too. She was starting to feel like her old self. 

Since the both of them planned the training, each brought a change of clothes. They used the headquarters’ shower, one after the other, and then switched into something clean before turning back to the conference room. It really felt like she was back, and she liked the feeling.

“Kishou... thank you for doing this. Really.” 

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s my privilege to help. In any way I can.”

Diana nodded. She zipped her handbag and checked her phone for time. Arima picked up the documents that fell on the floor, and sorted them out. She helped him to clean up the office.

He has put the last book onto the table, and leaned against the edge. A small object caught his attention. He took that pencil, and started playing with it by moving it between his fingers. He was silent, and he was waiting for her to start talking again. There was always some misspoken tension between the two.

Or… maybe she did.

“Let’s keep this a secret… for now.” 

“It’s fine by me,” he shrugged his shoulders. “There are other places we could use if you prefer privacy. But, you must decide. Do you want to continue?” 

Diana sighed. “Will you keep on helping me?” 

“That was the idea from the very beginning. But, the word is out that you’ve decided to remain in the Washuu’s division. If these meetings provide fruitful, and you decide to get back to field… what are you going to tell him?” He casually sat on the surface of the table. He kept playing with his pen.

“Matsuri Washuu… has practically forced an answer from me. He stated it was unprofessional from my part to switch positions and… forbade me to come back if I opted for my previous career. Since I am not ready to entirely give up doing profiles, I have indulged his manipulation and told him I will remain in my office. But honestly… if or when I became ready, I will simply give him my full resign. Which will anger him and make me sort of a turn-coat... but this wasn’t going to last forever. I am aware of it, he must be too. But still, I am risking committing an irrevocable mistake… because if I fail, I won’t have a sector to go back to. I am terrified.” 

The room was suddenly quiet. He looked at her, and something buzzed through the air. She acted on reflex, and blocked the pencil that he threw at her. The pencil rolled down towards the wall. If she hadn’t acted according to his estimation, the pointy end would have gauged her eye. 

“The thing in question here… isn’t whether you are capable or not. The traumatic experience which marked you and crippled you for field… has almost integrated. You have almost overcome the terror. Your reflexes are as sharp as ever. Your strength was never arguable. We’ve witnessed it against the Doll Collector. But the problem you have… is of psychical nature. A problem that all victims ultimately need to face and resolve – you need to stop reliving that old guilt. And you need to have more confidence in your abilities.”

He watched her slowly stepping towards the pencil, then picking it up and looking at it.

“You said there was something you couldn’t discuss over the phone.” 

“It’s something that I find… very strange. Matsuri is either punishing me for my recent actions… or is hiding something from me.”

“And this is based on…?”

“Several profiles that my team was trying to investigate. We had some clues about the Binge Eater from the 13th ward. Also, we were structuring Jason’s possible hideouts. There’s a link between the two. Like you must know by now, there was some kind of a confrontment between these two ghouls. Medical apparatus was found on the scene by Mado and Amon, so… the Fueguchi profile was confirmed. Verified by Mado himself, who killed the doctor afterwards. It still left us without Jason’s location, and the Binge Eater just disappeared from the scene altogether. It was last seen in 20th ward, and every clue we had was suddenly lost. Matsuri requested that I drop both these insights, and find something else.”

“And you found it suspicious.” 

“You don’t?” she asked. 

“I can’t say that just yet. It could be that he simply wishes you to focus on other things, and leave these… field work related things to active investigators.”

She was thinking about it. No, it wasn’t just for her to focus on her current job. Her boss wasn’t pleased that she was onto those trails. 

“He is definitely hiding something and wants me to let go of whatever trail I am on.” 

Arima wasn’t sure what to say to that. He was trying to process that thought. 

“Yet, you felt compelled to share this information with me. Why?” 

“Because, at this moment… you are the probably the only person that I can entirely trust.”

\- - - - - - - - - - 

She felt like she was betraying Amon a bit when she said that. But Amon was already neck-deep in that investigation, and she couldn’t just… complain about Matsuri to him while Amon and Mado were having so many things to deal with. And, all that aside, Matsuri was her problem, if he was a problem at all.

She tried talking to Yoshio about Matsuri. He just said that the boss was being an ass to both of them ever since they arrived, and that his attitude was nothing new. He advised her to get over it and find another case. However, Diana didn’t want to drop that. That’s why she’s chosen to reach out to Arima. 

“I did find something else while I was looking for another case,” she continued. “Ghoul activity in 20th ward increased, though none of the ghouls were found in that domain. It would be wise if we investigate this further. I have already told Mado and Amon about it, but I am sure that the ghouls from the 20th are well organized and they won’t be easy to track.”

“What do you have so far?” Arima asked. 

“Just… a several drafts. Nothing big. A few students. One waiter.” 

“Sounds promising,” Arima almost smiled. She did. 

“I wish I could just… be of more use,” she admitted. The clock was ticking in the distance. “But I am not sure I will ever be… able… to expose myself in an investigation as I did the last time.”  
The tool it took was too big. 

“I am still ashamed… you know? Of my failure.”

He slightly touched the glasses to fix them on his face. Then, he crossed his arms. 

“There was no failure. You did all you could. There’s no reason to be ashamed of anything.”

Though comforting, his words didn’t convince her. She was very ashamed of the disaster that she somehow managed to survive. Everything about Nishimura investigation was deeply and utterly shameful – especially the state she was in after Arima found her. 

She was beaten, bruised. Starved and dehydrated. Chained up to a wall, like an animal. And most of all… she was completely naked. Stripped off of everything, and most of all – stripped of her pride. Her dignity as an investigator. It wasn’t supposed to go that way. She wasn’t supposed to be a damsel in distress, she was supposed to take care of the tyrant and cannibal that terrorized the ward. She was supposed to be responsible, to do her job… and help… help those girls… and help herself. Not to be rescued like a defenseless child. Not to allow Nishimura to mock her, even now.  
   
“I screwed it all up with the Scorpio,” she whispered. “It was a royal mess-up.” 

It was still eating her out. He could tell even if she hadn’t brought it up. 

“Diana… sometimes, bad things happen and there’s little that we can do to fix them.” 

“I could’ve saved them. I could have done something. Anything. But… they are all dead because of me.” 

“They are dead because there was nothing you could have done. Accept it as part of life. We can’t always protect the innocent, despite how we might want to.” 

He stroked her hair with the palm of his hand. A small gesture of comfort. 

“You always protect others. You have even protected me… when he…” 

She was suddenly shaking. Unwillingly, but it was a momentary reaction. He softly pulled her into his embrace. She buried her head into his shirt. His arms were strong, and his embrace warm. His smell strangely felt… like safety. Like home. 

“You never talk about it,” he said. “It might help if you finally do.” 

“I can’t, Koshou…” 

“Yes, you can. It’s high time. That wound is going to fester if you don’t start treating it.”

She closed her eyes. 

“I have spoken to psychiatrists. Doctors. Analysts.”

“But you haven’t talked to me.”

That was true. Not once, since the closure of the case, has she spoken directly to him. 

“Because, when I think about it… even now… I just… can’t look you in the eyes.” 

He knew. He just pretended he hasn’t noticed for her sake. He acted normal, but she was feeling humiliated. Arima knew it and tried to make her comfortable around him as much as he could.

“Because I was the one who found you.”

“Yes.”

He just hugged her tighter.  

“I can still feel his touch all over me. His cold fingers. His breath, reeking of blood and guts. He is still toying with me, just like before… toying from his grave, and I am not able to do a thing.”

He let her continue, without commenting.

“I still feel the chains… the straps… the knife. I feel confined, and tied, and useless. Just like before.”

“Nothing is like before,” Arima’s voice was soft this time. “You aren’t in that basement anymore. He is dead. He can’t harm you. That torture has ended.”

His hand slid down her hair. Gently. He caressed it again.

“I can still remember their screams. The smell of all those rotting bodies. I still see their dead eyes, looking at me. Accusing me. And I know I will never atone. Not even by killing him. And it’s killing me,” she kept whispering. Tears were now smearing her cheeks. 

“You need to forgive yourself.” 

“I couldn’t do a thing while I was watching him eating. For the rest of my life, I am guilty of it.”

Arima was silent for a moment. When he looked at her next, she saw sadness. 

“Your wrists were bloody when I found you. You were shackled, yet you tried to bite through the leather. Your nails were ruined with blood. You couldn’t do anything because he was experienced in violence and sadism. His life was consisted of those. No one in your place would do things differently, because they wouldn’t be able to. Just like you. Nishimura was too skilled. Now, if you want someone to blame, blame me. The CCG, and my estimation… gave you a task that was too much, even for a cadet of your caliber. Both you and Harima… were too pure for someone like him.” 

Harima wasn’t so lucky to leave the 24th ward alive. 

“I could never blame you for anything. If there wasn’t for you… I… I would have died for sure.”  
“And if it wasn’t for you, I would have never figured out his hideout. So, give yourself some credit.”

She would. But, the final outcome got in the way. 

“You said that you are terrified because you’d have no unit to go back to if Matsuri finds out about our training. Well… when I decide that you are ready, I want you to reconsider joining my unit.” 

Her eyes widened. 

“I am not even the First Class Inspector. Let alone someone who is good enough to get into a Squad Zero!”

“But, you have all the predispositions. And you are getting there.”

“Well. I guess that’s _your_ way of putting the pressure. Matsuri just does it differently.” 

“You can manage any kind of pressure that I am putting onto you.” 

That came out in an odd way, but he seemed very casual about his statement.

“Not really. Even this was exhausting enough.”

“Such is the fate of ghoul investigators. If this job was easy, anyone could do it.” 

She had to agree. “Can’t argue with that. So… tomorrow night?” 

Arima nodded. 

“Same time. I will text you the new location. We never know who might be watching.”


End file.
